


When I'm With You

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, akfrpornday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living so far apart had more downfalls than perks, and they planned on remedying one of those inconveniences that very night.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://akfrpornday.tumblr.com/">AkaFuri Porn Day 2015</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

' _89 to 45, Rakuzan High is the winner. Bow!_ "

**. . . . .**

Fidgeting in his stance against the wall, Furihata pulled out his phone to entertain himself, rifling through the various messages he'd received from friends.

As he read through them, he inwardly chuckled, a little because they were funny and a little at himself. It was nearing the end of his final year of high school, and when he was younger, he used to think this would be the pinnacle of his social life. Sure, he was planning on attending the party Kawahara was putting on directly after their graduation ceremony, but compared to his two closest buddies, he was practically a shut-in in this time of endless celebrations.

For the next few days, the only thing he'd be doing was spending time with his boyfriend. Akashi had all but demanded his presence at this final, relatively insignificant (when compared to a grand spectacle like the Inter High) match, and as it took place outside of both Tokyo and Kyoto, they'd be rooming in a hotel for the remainder of the weekend.

Well, there were worse ways to spend one's free time, Furihata supposed. His middle school self probably would've been impressed to learn he was dating someone, even if the fact that it was a guy might have come as a shock.

There wasn't anything he could do about that now, though. The time for reconsidering had passed long ago.

Just then, there was a clamoring from down the hallway, and the brunet looked up to see various players streaming out from the locker rooms and toward the back exit where the buses were parked. Stashing his cell in one pocket, he waited till the very last player emerged, and subsequently smiled.

Before he could even call out, the man turned to look at him, offering up a similar expression in return.

"Kouki," he was greeted simply, Akashi striding over to stand beside him. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I guess so. There's nothing else you have to do before we go, right?"

"No, the vice captain is seeing to it that everyone is accounted for. I'm released of any other duties for the time being," the redhead answered, adjusting the shoulder strap on his gym bag. "I suggest we grab ourselves a taxi before they're all taken. The spectators and our opponents are likely all planning on leaving right now as well."

"Okay."  
  
Feeling a blush rise into his cheeks, the brunet prepared himself to follow Seijuro outside. Knowing what was on the menu for the rest of their evening, he couldn't help but to be a little titillated. Living so far apart had more downfalls than perks, and they planned on remedying one of those inconveniences that very night.

 

* * *

 

Kneeling atop the hotel room's mattress, Furihata was treated to a thrill coursing up his spine as his boyfriend tugged him closer. Pleasantries had long since been exchanged, and they were onto the part of the night he'd secretly been counting down to, the moments in which their bodies would join and he could reconnect with the one who he inexplicably adored.

Far too many days had passed since they were last able to spend the night together, let alone do more than communicate through their phones or laptops. He yearned for the heat he remembered from their last visit, and Akashi's gaze lingering on him affectionately as it always did.

Eagerly, their lips clashed, teeth and tongue warring together as their frenzied pace made them sloppy. He indulged in the calidity, looping his arms around Seijuro's neck. Shifting even nearer, he suddenly broke away upon feeling something dig into the softness of his lower belly. ' _Could he already...?_ ' he wondered in faint awe, considering they hadn't been at it for more than a few fast-paced minutes. Curious, he pointed his gaze to where the sensation originated.

Seijuro's cock was long and thick with blood, curving upward gracefully and Kouki was unnerved to catch himself staring at it. Worse, the sight was inciting him to lust, and his own was starting to respond, the crescive length rising against gravity and stiffening tentatively. He gaped and shifted uncomfortably on his knees, not knowing where to put his hands or how to proceed.

Akashi was eying his body appreciatively, and he felt color bursting forth across his face; a flush that deepened when the bolder male made his first move.

He reached down, gathering them both up in one broad hand, and began to stroke from the middle and up, staring Kouki straight on. The brunet's breathing hitched, and he fought against the reality of the pleasure and his own misgivings.

It didn't take long for the friction to grow unbearable, the slick of his lover's digits rubbing his swollen shaft driving him to echo a passionate moan. Lurching forward, Kouki attacked the other's full bottom lip, suckling it fiercely in retribution. The hand attending to him slowed, dragging along their lengths tantalizingly before dipping lower and massaging the sensitive globes that lay beneath.

Rocking closer to the pleasant touch, the brunet shifted until he was straddling the crimson-haired's lap, Akashi having succumbed to his movements and sunk back into the mattress. It wasn't until his hands searched for purchase on the chiseled torso below that he realized his stance. Upon comprehending, Kouki's face exploded with heat. There wasn't much that truly unnerved him any more about making love with Seijuro, but even so, this position was usually too overwhelming for him.

Mismatched eyes glittered up at his panicked expression, as if they had a window into his internal monologue. Knowing his boyfriend, Kouki wouldn't be surprised - it was nigh impossible to keep anything a secret from him. Mind reader or not, he was an expert at his nuances, and it was rare when he didn't have some inkling of what he was feeling. But if that was true, then he was definitely being teased.

Lucky for Akashi, he was too far gone to extract any punishments just now.

Grinding shamelessly against the stiff cock pressed root to tip with his own, the brunet rekindled their earlier fervor, feeling the ecstasy well up rapidly within him once more. Their skin was slippery with sweat and the fluid bubbling steadily from each crown, easing the trajectory with which he thrust then. Akashi's hands settled firmly on him, cupping his hips and encouraging him to jerk down at a more intense tempo. His fingers dug into Furihata's flesh, urging him along almost desperately.

It appeared he wasn't the only one who hovering close to the brink.

"I-I'm-" Kouki exclaimed, eyes shuttering as he felt the onset of his high, "A-Akashi-san!"

Hips bounding forward, he released in several glistening arcs, seed splaying out between them as his lover crooned his name and followed suit. Slumping, he rode out the residual tremors while breathing harshly to the darkened room, mind blissfully blank. The palms on him gradually retreated as Seijuro surrendered to his own cooling period, chest heaving with the force of his end.

Long distance relationships definitely had cons, but Furihata couldn't complain about the reunions they inspired when they were able to meet. Though, if he were being honest, if he had the option, this would have been more than an occasional delight for them. The longer he dated Akashi, the harder it became to suppress the urge to have the man by his side.

Judging by the ardor of his actions, he likely opined the same.

Stooping to meld their lips together fondly, Furihata's pulse pounded incessantly, as if his internal musings weren't embarrassing enough. He felt certain that his lover could hear the clamor playing out within his heart, and was probably mere seconds away from commenting on it. So what came next was a welcome, if slightly disorienting surprise.

Akashi's digits skimmed against his rear, exploring dangerously close to his most sensitive area. Choking down the gasp that threatened to emerge, his eyes widened once more, staring down at his boyfriend as if to inquire what the hell he thought he was getting up to.

"You thought we were done because we came once? How cute of you, Kouki...."

His lover subsequently laughed, bestowing a quick, and suspiciously chaste kiss on the surprised male's mouth.

"I'm not through. Are you?"

Akashi pushed him on his back that time, his head hitting the pillows dead-on, leaving Kouki propped up at an angle, the perfect view of his body laid out before him. Thin splatters of their mingled cum still rested on the end of his abdomen and trailed down both of their thighs, but he couldn't say the sight disgusted him. Seijuro hovered above him, their eyes locking, and his words soon rang in the brunet's ear, setting him on a precarious edge.

All the while, his pulse accelerated, sensing the turning tide. He should have known that once wouldn't be enough to sate his partner's needs. Or his, because as soon as everything processed in his mind, Kouki felt himself craving the continued feel of Seijuro's hands worshiping his skin, the powerful sensation of him drilling into his depths.

"In fact, I'd say you're hoping for more. You want it, don't you? My cock ramming into that tight ass of yours."

Hazel eyes bulged with surprise, and he felt rather out of touch with his own body in that moment, having no control over what those illicit words stirred in him. The strangest aspect was that even though Akashi said them in a cavalier manner, his gaze was soft, trustworthy. As if it were all merely for show, for the purpose of quickening them both.

Kouki realized in a flash of clarity that he could trust him, and his shoulders slowly relaxed.

"Please, I-I want you to."

Akashi seemed to simmer with a new brand of energy at the declaration. He ruffled Furihata's chestnut locks and bent to kiss him soundly, only gently nipping at the brunet's lower lip. Kouki took that as a confirmation and let himself ease into the affection, opening his mouth for his lover's inquiring tongue and groaning when he was swept through with it.

It was a heady feeling, having a tongue swipe over his lips and teeth like that, steadily claiming and mapping each curve. He felt desired, and that thought only increased when Seijuro grunted into the oral embrace, pushing him firmer into the mattress and probing deep within his mouth to draw out Kouki's taste. The sensation made his blood pump faster, and he unconsciously slid his hands down the redhead's back, slipping dangerously close to his ass and fingers dug in, massaging of their own volition as Seijuro thrust his tongue in such a way as to mimic thrusting of a different brand.

Kouki shivered, and he kissed back with all of his might, of which he had little. Tendrils of saliva were escaping down his chin, and he had never been sought after like this before. He felt wild, but he finally felt something that he'd never experienced with anyone else. Whether it was because they were united as one or not, there was never a connection more powerful than the one he had with Akashi.

Desiring a new level of closeness, his legs wrapped like a vice around the redhead's waist, body shifting to align them more solicitously.

"You're so eager tonight, Kouki," he remarked, eyes twinkling as they met the impassioned hazels. "Or perhaps impatient is a better word. Tell me what you want, love."

"I want you inside," he answered quickly, trying not to give too much thought to the words, lest they humiliate him further.

Quick to abide his libidinous plea, Akashi leaned forward to tap two fingers against the brunet’s soft lips. Almost instantly, Kouki pulled them in, seizing them between his pearly whites and hollowing his cheeks to suction the probing digits. Dragging his tongue along them, he coasted it from top to bottom, assuring himself he was wetting them as best as possible. His eyes closed, savoring the fading flavor on Seijuro’s fingers and relishing the low groan gusting into his ear when his lips tightened.

“That’s enough, Kouki.” Akashi’s voice was thick as he extracted his digits.  
  
Hooking underneath his knee, he lifted it until it was pressed against Kouki’s torso. He held it in place, using the advantage of space to settle himself between the brunet’s thighs. A bit confused, Kouki glanced up, only to be graced with one of his lover’s impish grins before he disappeared from his view. About to question why Seijuro was prolonging the event, he found himself biting his lip when a warm sensation caressed his inner thigh. The knee pressed against him trembled, Akashi continuing to create a fresh canvas of marks along his pale skin.  
  
Why did he always insist on doing this?  
  
Kouki was about to protest when one slick digit began to wriggle inside, the knuckle pressing sinfully against his silken wall. It wasn’t too long after when the other entered as well, scouting the same path as the previous and joining to gently loosen the tightened muscles.

His bottom lip was replaced with his whitened knuckles, Kouki choosing to bite down hard when the digits continued to pull him apart. Normally he would allow Seijuro all time that was required to prepare him, but he was more than done with this laborious pace.  
  
“Sei,” he whined, “It’s fine. That’s enough.”

Akashi aimed his cock and rubbed it up and down his cleft before anything happened, causing his interior to flex with need. Kouki was subsequently treated to a strange sensation as the crown easily slid inside, his entrance feeling like it was sucking it in greedily.

He felt awkward when he stared down to where they were joined, seeing several inches of Seijuro that were still outside, and the curious overall picture of his lower half as he incrementally pushed forward, making Kouki feel fuller and fuller as he went. There was a slow burn after a certain point, but he tried to ignore it. It wasn't bad, though his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment for his body so easily taking in something so big, and the pleasure he was feeling from the hardness cradled inside of him.

"How is it?" Akashi's voice was strained. He was remaining inert despite his fully sheathed position, and Kouki imagined it couldn't be easy to hold back.

"... Fine. I'm fine."

"Mmm."

Seijuro carefully pulled back, sliding partway out, and then, leaning down to touch his forehead to the brunet's, thrust shallowly back inside, slow but firm, snapping his hips in a controlled way that must have been a disaster to try and maintain. Kouki could feel his warm breath tickling his face, and his cock twitched at the innocent sensation.

As if knowing, one of his lover's hands snaked down to grasp him, pumping his erection from the base and halfway up, starker than the rhythms of Seijuro's thrusting. The disparity gave him something to focus on, and he let out a whining gust of air and arched at the feeling, inadvertently helping seat his partner well inside him.

This breath turned into a groan faster than he could blink. Seijuro felt so hot, stiff, and throbbing. He shouldn't have enjoyed it but he did.

His body wanted to pull him in deep; to feel his lover moving within him in this way was to feel like someone desired him, longed for him in a way he desperately needed to be longed for.

"Akas-" he tried to intone, only to be stopped by a swift request.

"Call me by my name when I'm inside you."

Akashi rattled him with one heavy thrust, and it shocked him right into obeying. "S-Sei!"

"God you're lovely, _Kouki_."

Hearing his given name in those silken tones stirred him more than it was respectable to admit.

"I'm really going to take you now. Hold on to me if you need to."

If he'd been able to speak after the next movement his boyfriend made, Kouki would have assured him that he had zero intentions of letting go.


End file.
